Scooby-Doo: Enter the Shyguy
by SSBFreak
Summary: While searching a supposedly haunted mansion, Mystery Inc. finds a strange Shyguy. Things start to heat up when members of the gang start getting abducted.


Notes: I don't own any characters in this fan fiction. Cid and the mysterious villain are the property of my online friend, Game Guru.  
  
Mystery Inc. had been called to solve another mystery at nighttime. This time the mystery had something to do with a large, creepy mansion. Someone who lived close to the mansion had given the mystery to them, but they only heard his voice.  
  
As the Mystery Machine stopped in front of the wooden mansion, everyone got out and started walking towards the mansion. Well, almost everyone. Shaggy cowered in the back of the van, not wanting to go anywhere NEAR anything wooden and creepy at nighttime. Velma opened the back doors and looked Shaggy in the eye.  
  
"Are you coming or what, Shag?" Velma asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh, you guys go ahead. I think I'll like, stay here and keep an eye on the Mystery Machine." Shaggy replied, trying to talk as calmly as possible.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Velma replied as she rolled her eyes. "Are you a man or a chicken?!"  
  
Shaggy started flapping his arms while making loud clucking noises.  
  
"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Fred whispered to Daphne, who quietly snickered.  
  
After several tries, Velma decided to bring in the big guns.  
  
"All right. Stay here." Velma said to Shaggy. "But if a ghost comes here while you're all alone, don't blame us."  
  
Suddenly, Shaggy bolted out of the van.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's like, go into the mansion!" Shaggy said as he walked towards the mansion. Velma turned to Scooby.  
  
"Works every time." Velma said as she winked.  
  
"Reah!" Scooby laughed.  
  
When the gang got to the front door, Fred spoke up.  
  
"All right. Who's going to open the door?" Fred asked.  
  
"Gee. I don't know." Daphne replied as she secretly gave some Scooby-Snacks to the gang's dog.  
  
"I rill!" Scooby said as he raised a paw and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
However, as soon as Scooby opened the door, a trap door opened up from underneath the whole gang, and they plummeted underneath the house.  
  
Fred fell for what seemed like a lifetime, and when he landed, he realized that he fell on his back, against the wooden floor of the mansion's basement. Fred looked around for the other members.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Fred asked. "Daphne?"  
  
Daphne, who had landed on three crates, stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I think so." Daphne replied.  
  
"Velma?" Fred asked.  
  
Velma had landed on a sack of flour, and she was now putting her glasses on straight.  
  
"I don't think anything's broken." Velma replied as she held onto her shoulder.  
  
"Shaggy?" Fred continued.  
  
Fred found Shaggy no more than three feet behind him. The lanky teen had also landed on the wooden floor, but he wasn't as lucky as Fred was.  
  
"I think I hurt something." Shaggy replied as he lifted his head from a now- broken floorboard and got up.  
  
"Scooby?" Fred concluded.  
  
The gang heard a coughing noise. Everyone looked in the direction of the cough, and saw Scooby. Like Velma, he had landed on a sack of flour, but unlike Velma, the sack opened, dumping flour all over the Great Dane. Scooby was now covered in a white substance. As everyone snickered, something caught Shaggy's eye: A sack hanging from the low ceiling, with something kicking from inside.  
  
"Hey. Like, something's in there." Shaggy thought out loud as he took the sack from the ceiling, opened it up and dumped the contents onto the floor.  
  
It wasn't a human inside the sack, but a strange, two-foot tall creature. They couldn't tell what it was, as all they could notice was that the creature wore a red cloak that covered almost all of its body. The only part of its body that wasn't covered with a cloak was its face, which was covered by a white mask with two eyeholes and a mouth hole. Obviously, Shaggy freaked out.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Shaggy screamed. "A GHOST!"  
  
"A ghost?! Where?!" The creature replied in a high-pitched, male voice as it frantically turned its head around, looking around the room, until it found itself staring into the face of a flour-covered Scooby. Both non- humans screamed as they saw each other as Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms and the creature ran behind Daphne's leg.  
  
"What IS that thing?" Fred thought out loud as he picked up the creature which had now been identified as a male.  
  
"I." The creature replied. "Am a Shyguy, a creature from another dimension."  
  
"Rarother rimenrin?" Scooby asked.  
  
"Yeah." The Shyguy replied. "A dimension where mushrooms talk, flowers have eyes, and a princess gets kidnapped by overgrown turtles whose rivals are a pair of plumbers."  
  
"Fascinating." Velma said as she scratched her chin. "But how'd you get here?"  
  
"Let's just say that I followed a monster into this dimension, appeared as this mansion, got caught and woke up in that sack." The Shyguy replied. This made Shaggy's hair stand on end.  
  
"MONSTER?!" Shaggy shouted as he jumped into Scooby's arms.  
  
"You mean that there's a monster somewhere in this mansion?" Fred asked.  
  
"Guess so." The Shyguy replied. Then, he changed the subject as Fred put him down. "Pardon me? But I don't think that we've been introduced."  
  
"I guess not." Fred replied. "I'm Fred, that's Daphne, the girl with the glasses is Velma, the dog is Scooby and the guy in his arms is Shaggy."  
  
"He certainly is." The Shyguy replied as he looked at Shaggy's scruffy face.  
  
"No. That's his name."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm Cid Shyguy." The Shyguy stated. "I'm the best fighter at the dojo I train at."  
  
"A little guy like you?" Shaggy asked as he got down.  
  
"Watch your mouth, skinny." Cid replied as he looked at Shaggy.  
  
"Now that we've met, I say we go find this 'monster' that you followed, Cid." Fred suggested.  
  
Daphne, Velma and Cid all agreed with Fred, while Scooby and Shaggy seemed to be a little freaked, as they were grabbing hold of each other.  
  
"Don't freak out on us, you two!" Daphne said as she tried to calm the gang's two cowards.  
  
"I think it's like, too late for that! We won't be able to come with you!" Shaggy stammered nervously.  
  
"Would you guys do it for some Scooby-snacks?" Fred asked as he held a box of the stuff the two cowards loved.  
  
Shaggy paused. "How about three each?" he asked.  
  
"Okay." Fred replied as he pulled six snacks from the box and tossed them to his friends, who each gobbled them down in an instant.  
  
After walking over to the door, Daphne had found out that it was unlocked to begin with. The gang, Cid included, left the basement and found themselves in a long, dark hallway. Pictures were everywhere, and the hallway went two ways. Fred spoke up.  
  
"I think we should-" Fred began.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. We know." Shaggy interrupted. "Split up."  
  
"You're gonna say that you and Daphne go that way." Velma said as she pointed left. "While Shaggy, Scooby and I go the other way."  
  
"We'd most likely take Cid with us and even more likely encounter the monster." Shaggy continued.  
  
"So we might as well get it over with." Velma concluded as she, Shaggy, Scooby and Cid went to the right.  
  
Fred looked at Daphne, who shrugged as the two went to the left.  
  
Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Cid searched for ten minutes, with no sign of any clues or even the monster.  
  
"That's strange." Velma stated as she scratched her chin. "The monster should've pounced us by now."  
  
"Well, I'm in like, no hurry until he does." Shaggy replied with a smile.  
  
The group suddenly heard a low growl. Velma turned to Shaggy.  
  
"Don't worry." Shaggy said. "I think that was only my stomach."  
  
The low growl suddenly got a little louder.  
  
"I THINK that was my stomach." Shaggy said.  
  
The growl suddenly turned into an earth-shaking roar.  
  
"REASE rell us rat ras rour romach, Raggy." Scooby begged.  
  
"For once, that wasn't my stomach!" Shaggy replied nervously.  
  
The group turned around and found themselves staring into the face of a gigantic, brown ape! It had blood red eyes, and had steam coming from its nostrils.  
  
"IT'S HIM!" Cid shouted as he jumped up on Shaggy and hid behind his head. "THAT'S THE MONSTER I FOLLOWED INTO THIS DIMENSION!"  
  
"You followed an APE?!" Shaggy cried.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, the ape opened its mouth and started speaking in a deep, powerful voice!  
  
"You shouldn't have let your other friends go their own way." The ape growled. "I got to them first."  
  
"RIT RALKS!" Scooby yelled.  
  
"EVERYTHING in my dimension talks!" Cid replied.  
  
"What have you done with our friends?!" Velma demanded.  
  
"They're not harmed." The ape growled. "But you'll find out soon enough."  
  
With that, the ape quickly grabbed Shaggy with its hands and pulled him up to its face.  
  
Shaggy looked into one of the ape's eye. Not only was it red, but it had a shiny, metallic tint to it. Shaggy knew what it was.  
  
"HOLY TOLEDO!" Shaggy yelled. "IT'S A MACHINE!"  
  
Shaggy suddenly did something that was very out of character for him: He delivered a swift punch to the robot's eye. Sure enough, the robot held onto its eye as it dropped Shaggy. The four members of the group quickly bolted off, but soon had the robot hot on their tail. The group suddenly came up to a hallway of doors, with about seven doors on each side.  
  
"Quick!" Velma said. "Let's do the old 'Hallway of doors' routine!"  
  
"What?" Cid asked.  
  
"Just keep going through doors!" Shaggy replied. "You'll find out!"  
  
Everyone, even the robot, entered a door. After appearing through several different doors, Shaggy and Scooby ended the chase when they ran past the robot, which tried to stop when it skidded into a broom closet with a crash. All four members of the group gave each other high-fives. However, the celebration was quickly interrupted when the ape burst out of the closet and reached out both of its hands. One grabbed Scooby by the tail and the other picked Velma up right off her feet!  
  
"Scooby! Velma!" Shaggy cried to his friends.  
  
"Shaggy! Cid! Get out of here!" Velma shouted back.  
  
"What?!" Cid replied in shock. "We can't just leave you two!"  
  
"Just go! Now!" Velma shouted.  
  
"But Velma!" Shaggy complained.  
  
"GO!" Velma shouted, a furious look on her face. This was enough to make Shaggy and Cid turn tail and run.  
  
The two remaining members stopped running when they got to a bedroom. They entered it as they sat down. Shaggy looked like he was going to freak out from depression.  
  
"I like, could've done something to save them." Shaggy thought out loud.  
  
"It's not your fault, Shaggy." Cid replied. "The main priority is who's controlling the robot and why does he want to kidnap your gang?"  
  
"I don't know." Shaggy replied as he shook his head. "Isn't there anything we could do?"  
  
"The only thing we CAN do is fight that robot." Cid replied. "Its weak point seems to be its eyes judging by how much you hurt him from that blow earlier."  
  
"But I can't fight. I'm too much of a coward to fight." Shaggy replied.  
  
"Think of your friends, Shaggy." Cid said. "What would THEY want you to do?"  
  
Shaggy looked at the floor, at saw a long, thin, metal bar. He picked it up and looked at it, his hand shaking nervously.  
  
"Let's do it!" Shaggy finally said as he and Cid gave each other a high- five.  
  
As the two left the bedroom, they looked to the left and saw the robot, its back turned to them.  
  
"Let's get it upstairs." Cid whispered.  
  
Shaggy nodded as Cid shouted.  
  
"Hey, you bucket of bolts! Come and get us!" Cid shouted. Sure enough, this got the robot's attention.  
  
"Okay! Let's bolt!" Cid said to Shaggy as the two ran upstairs with the robot in hot pursuit.  
  
The two knew that they'd need a lot of room to fight this thing, so they lured the robot into an old ballroom. As the robot started to corner them, Cid spoke up.  
  
"Ready?" Cid asked as he pulled a slingshot from out of nowhere and loaded it.  
  
Shaggy gulped as he nodded and held the metal bar tighter.  
  
Cid fired a small rock from his slingshot, and it struck the robot in the eye. However, as soon as the robot let go of its eye, it let out a loud roar as it grabbed Cid and started squeezing him.  
  
"Shag! H…Help!" Cid said weakly as the robot squeezed harder and harder.  
  
Shaggy realized that it was all up to him. He looked at the metal bar in his hand, then looked back at the robot, squeezing the life out of the poor Shyguy. Shaggy couldn't take it!  
  
With one mighty throw, Shaggy hurled the bar at the robot, and it pierced the metal behemoth's right eye!  
  
As the robot dropped Cid, it let out a loud and painful roar as it became engulfed in electricity. It fell to the ground with a loud "Thud" and lay motionless. Shaggy and Cid had done it. Shaggy ran over to Cid, who was on the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
"Are you all right, Cid?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Cid replied. "But I thought you said that you couldn't fight."  
  
Shaggy sighed. "I actually have like, no idea how I did that." He stated. "Something just came like, over me."  
  
Shaggy and Cid worked their way back downstairs, and walked past a broom closet. However, as they walked by it, they heard a voice come from it.  
  
"Come on, you stupid robot! Work!" A voice shouted from the closet.  
  
Shaggy opened the door and made a startling discovery. It wasn't a broom closet, but a small computer room! Sitting on a stool, banging on a controller and looking at a screen, was a Shyguy. It looked just like Cid only it had a purple cloak. Shaggy looked at the screen and saw the motionless body of the ape robot. Cid stared at the new Shyguy with shock.  
  
"Raisin!" Cid exclaimed. "YOU did all of this?!"  
  
"You know this guy?" Shaggy asked Cid.  
  
"This guy's the ambassador at my dojo!" Cid replied as he pointed at Raisin. "I never thought that he'd do something like this!"  
  
Cid moved forward and faced Raisin.  
  
"Why did you do all of this?!" Cid demanded.  
  
"I had to pay of a really large debt." Raisin replied. "And what better way to get the money than to hold the world's greatest detectives for ransom? I only had one more to kidnap before I completed my plan."  
  
Raisin looked at Shaggy, who stood there with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Shaggy suddenly said. "That voice! YOU''RE the guy who gave us the mystery!"  
  
"That's right. I needed to get you and your friends to a place no one goes to anymore." The purple Shyguy replied. "After I called you, my robot found Cid, who had apparently followed me from the other dimension. I told my creation to put Cid in a sack and throw him into the cellar."  
  
"Which is where we found him." Shaggy said.  
  
"Raisin, you turncoat!" Cid shouted. "You were the most reliable Shyguy at the dojo! Why'd you defect?!"  
  
"Time's change, Cid." Raisin replied calmly. "I do what I have to."  
  
Raisin pressed a button on a keypad and ran into the hallway. Shaggy and Cid saw a swirling, red portal appear, Raisin jump into it and the portal vanish into thin air. Raisin had escaped.  
  
Shaggy looked down at Cid, who was furious, although Shaggy couldn't tell because of the facemask.  
  
"C'mon, Cid. Let's go find my friends." Shaggy said.  
  
Cid calmed down. "Okay." He replied. "They'll most likely be in the basement."  
  
The two heroes walked towards the door to the basement, and Shaggy opened it. The two walked down the stairs into the dark cellar.  
  
"Guys?" Shaggy called out. "Are you there?"  
  
"S-S-Shaggy?" Velma's voice replied.  
  
As Shaggy and Cid went down all of the stairs, they noticed their friend. All four of them were sitting down, but they were now looking at the two heroes coming close.  
  
"Guys!" Shaggy said happily. "You're all right!"  
  
Scooby quickly got up, jumped on his best friend and made him collapse to the ground. Scooby started licking Shaggy's face happily.  
  
"But how'd you guys escape the robot?" Daphne asked.  
  
"We didn't escape it, Daphne." Cid replied. "We destroyed it."  
  
The whole basement, minus Shaggy and Cid, was filled with shock.  
  
"However, the villain escaped into the other dimension." Shaggy continued as Scooby got off of him.  
  
"You guys destroyed the robot and encountered the man behind it?!" Fred asked in shock.  
  
"Not man." Shaggy replied with a smile. "Shyguy."  
  
Shaggy filled his friends in on what Raisin had said as they left the basement and left the mansion. By the time he was finished, everyone got to the Mystery Machine.  
  
Cid tugged on Shaggy's pant leg. Shaggy looked down at him.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye." Cid said glumly.  
  
Shaggy paused for a few seconds, then he turned to his other friends.  
  
"Mystery Inc. Huddle." Shaggy said as all five members huddled together and started talking. After about thirty seconds, they turned around again.  
  
"We've talked it over, Cid." Shaggy said. "And we'd like you to join Mystery Inc."  
  
"Really?!" Cid asked excitedly.  
  
"Not only that." Shaggy continued. "Scooby and I would like you to like, come live at our house."  
  
"Reah!" Scooby said in agreement.  
  
Cid jumped up and wrapped his short arms around Shaggy's neck.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Cid said thankfully. "All of you! I've never been in a gang before. Heck, I've never even had a HOME before!"  
  
During the drive back into town, Shaggy looked at Cid, who was talking with Scooby. Shaggy smiled as he stared at the newest addition to Mystery Inc. He never thought he would make friends with anyone non-human besides Scooby, but he found himself wrong.  
  
Shaggy had found himself a new friend.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's my first Scooby-Doo fan fiction. Expect to see Cid in my future Scooby fics as well. Please read and review. 


End file.
